A Naruto Christmas Special!
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Here is a romantic humorous fanfic wishing you a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!


**The Holidays are here! I love the holidays. The snow, the lights, the music and songs, I couldn't refuse a Naruto Christmas Special. This fanfic is for LoortheDarkElf, and to her loving husband. Congratulations, and I hope they have all the happiness in the world.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

_A Naruto Christmas_

_Hurricane Victoria_

_M_

_SasuSaku_

The weather is that of a light snow. Sasuke sat in his apartment, waiting for someone. He and squad seven were to have Christmas dinner with Naruto at his apartment. Naruto said that there were going to be special guests coming. He wondered who. As he sat in his chair, reading a book when there was a knock at the door. Sasuke placed his book down, and went to the door. He opened it to reveal Sakura in winter clothes.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted, and allowed her to come in. Sakura took off her hat, mittens, and other winter clothing. "Do you know when we're suppose to be at Naruto's?"

"In about three hours." Sakura said. She turned around and looked at Sasuke. Sakura was attempting to take off her shoes, but then Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Since it's gonna be a while..." Sasuke started, whispering into Sakura's ear. "...Did you get what I asked?" Sakura blushed. They were only sixteen, but...

"Yeah." Sakura answered. At that moment, Sasuke began placing butterfly kisses on her neck. Sakura blushed and sent shivers down her spine. Sakura turned around, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke. She placed her lips upon his. Sasuke was shocked, at first, but he then gave in. They both left butterfly kisses on one and another, then it turned into a massive tongue war. Sasuke's hands began to wonder underneath her shirt, and under her bra, to feel her all ready erected nipples. Both parties parted their lips, due to lack of air. They both looked at each other with confusion and lust.

Sasuke removed his hands from Sakura, and began removing clothing. Sakura grabbed the hem of his shirt, and removed it. For some reason, Sasuke didn't have his arm warmers on, but at the moment, she didn't care. They just stood there. Sasuke placed his hands on her face, and felt the smooth skin of her cheeks with his thumbs. Sakura looked at Sasuke's eyes. She could see the same lust and confusion she had. Sasuke reunited his lips with Sakura's, and walked her to his bed, and laid her down. Sasuke climbed on top of her, and began licking her neck. Sakura was gasping for air, and wrapped her arms around him.

Sakura was moaning pretty loud, especially when Sasuke was nibbling and sucking on one of her breasts, and feeling the other one in his hand. Sakura was blushing so bad, she had a deep shade of pink. Her eyes were half closed, making everything a blur. Sasuke's hands traveled to her thighs, gripping the hem of her pants and panties. He was able to remove them with ease, and two of his fingers dug into her folds, feeling the tightness. Sakura at this time was suffocating. Sasuke's hidden friend was pulsing very painfully.

All of a sudden, the tables were turned. Some how, Sasuke was lying on his back, and Sakura was on top. He wasn't sure why. Sakura cupped her hands of Sasuke's face, and left butterfly kisses on him. She then began placing kisses on his neck and chest, and traveled down south. Just like Sasuke did to her, she removed his pants and boxers, revealing his friend. Her mind all ready in the clouds, she slowly engulfed his infamous friend in her mouth. Sasuke was gritting his teeth, and gripping the sheets like crazy. He was so close to release, but it was too soon. With every ounce of strength he had, he pulled Sakura up to eye level, laid her on her back, and starred at her.

"Is it in your pocket?" Sasuke asked, out of breath. Sakura nodded her head 'yes'. Sasuke located her pants, dug into her pockets, and pulled out a condom. Sakura watched as Sasuke opened the wrapping, and pulled out the piece of rubber. He starred at it for two minutes.

"Um.." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura giggled.

"Do you need help?" Sakura asked. Sasuke slowly nodded. She giggled, and wrapped the condom around his little friend. Sasuke placed his lips on Sakura's, laid her down, and entered in her. It was all suffocating. He slowly moved his friend in and out. The both of them were breathing very heavily. Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke picked up his speed. They were screaming bloody murder. After twenty minutes, both came, causing both of them to grip each other as they calmed down. Sasuke pulled out, rolled over onto his back, and gathered his breath. Sakura placed her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep. Sasuke found a blanket lying on the floor, so he grabbed it, covered the both of them, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Naruto was putting the last touches on his christmas tree in his apartment. He looked at it. It was so pretty. It had a golden star with lights inside of it on top of the tree, with blue and white glass ball ornaments on, with silver lights, and fifteen presents underneath it.

"Perfect." Naruto said, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" He hollered. The door opened to eleven year old Rain, eleven year old Spike, and four year old Ryousuke.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Ryousuke hollered, and ran for Naruto.

"Hey, kiddo!" Naruto shouted as he picked the boy up, and gave him a big hug. "It's so good to see you." He put Ryousuke down, and walked over to Naruto's two future students.

"Hey, Sensei." Rain said, giving Naruto a hug. "I brought some Christmas presents. Can I put them underneath the tree?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, and show Rain the tree. "How you doing, Spike?"

"Not to bad." Spike said, scratching his head, that was covered in red hair. Then, he shifted his glasses to reveal his violet eyes. "Oh, before I forget..." Naruto looked at him with confusion. Spike pulled out his camera. "You gotta see this!" He handed his camera to Naruto.

"Did Ryousuke do something cute?" Naruto asked.

"No." Rain said. "It's called 'BlackMail'." Naruto saw her evil grin. So, he turned it on, and watched it's contents. It was Sasuke and Sakura, and what they did, so recently. His eyes got big. He was very quiet, until he saw the condom mishap.

"No no no no no no no!" Naruto exclaimed. Spike was watching as well, then he started to laugh. Rain was snickering as she was helping Ryousuke with the presents.

"Why is everybody laughing, sissy?" Ryousuke asked.

"It's nothing, kiddo." Rain said. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Naruto hollered. It was Kakashi.

"Hey, guys!" Kakashi greeted.

"Hey, Sensei." Rain greeted, as Ryoususke ran to him.

"Grandpa Kakashi!" Ryoususke greeted. Kakashi picked him up, and hugged him.

"How's the little prince?" Kakashi asked. Ryousuke smiled. Kakashi put Ryousuke back on his feet, and went into the kitchen. Rain went there herself. Rain looked around.

"Where's the food?" Rain asked. There was a vow of silence.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed. "I FORGOT THE FOOD!" The whole apartment began to laugh.

"I got you covered." Rain said as she returned to the tree. She grabbed the sack she had with her, and dragged it into the kitchen. She looked inside, and pulled out a 12 lb turkey. Naruto's mouth dropped. She also pulled out a bag of potatoes, six cans of corn, a box of stuffing, and two frozen pies. "Naruto Sensei, turn the oven on to 375 degrees." Naruto did as told.

"Spike!" Rain called. Spike looked at Rain. "Find me a roaster! We're having a holiday meal!"

"Figured as much." Spike said. The group that was in Naruto's apartment began cleaning and cooking. After four or six hours, there was another knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Naruto hollered. The door opened to reveal Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was wearing the Jonin getup. Ryousuke looked up.

"Mama mama mama!" Ryousuke hollered, and ran to Sakura.

"Hey, Ryoususke!" Sakura greeted as she gave her future son a hug. "What are you and your sister doing here?"

"We're here for the holidays." Rain said, stirring the potatoes. They could smell the turkey and the stuffing. Sasuke looked at Ryousuke and ruffled his hair with his hand. Sakura put Ryousuke back on his feet, and watched him go into the living room. Sakura then walked into the kitchen where Rain and Naruto were.

"Where's the stuffing?" Sakura asked.

"In the turkey." Rain said. Sakura looked at the oven funny.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Rain looked at her funny.

"So the stuffing can obsorbe the juices from the turkey." Rain stated. Back in the living room, Spike and the boys were sitting in the living room, watching Ryousuke snoop through the pressents.

"Hey, Ryousuke!" Spike said. The little four year old looked at his pale white friend with red hair, purple eyes and glasses. "Stay out of those, ok? Their for later."

"Awe!" Ryousuke complained. Ryousuke looked around and found Sasuke next to a window, alone. Ryousuke got an idea. He looked through the presents and found a small box with a white bow on top of it, grabbed it, and went to Sasuke.

"Pa pa?" Ryousuke asked. Sasuke looked at him. "Can I sit on your lap?" Sasuke looked at his big green eyes. How could he refuse? He was too adorable. Sasuke uncrossed his legs, and motioned him to sit. With a smile on his face, he climbed up onto the couch, and sat on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke noticed the gift.

"Who's that for?" Sasuke asked.

"You forgot to get Ma ma a pressent, did you." Ryousuke said. After thirty seconds, a big sweat drop appeared above his head. Ryousuke giggled. "Here." Ryousuke handed him the gift.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"A gift to Ma ma from you." Ryousuke said. "Sissy picked it." Sasuke starred at the gift. Oh, this isn't gonna be good.

"DINNER!" Rain hollered. Ryousuke jumped off Sasuke's lap, and ran for the kitchen. Sasuke watched him, and then starred at the gift. Sasuke stuffed the gift into his pocket, and went to the kitchen. He saw everyone dishing up, and collecting the food that was on the table.

"I want a cup of juice!" Ryousuke demanded.

"You can have some after you've cleaned your plate, kiddo." Rain said, setting a plate at the table and sitting her brother down.

"But Sissy!" Ryousuke complained.

"No buts, Ryousuke." Rain said, with a little authority in her voice. Ryousuke looked around and saw Naruto.

"Naruto Sensei?" Ryousuke asked very sweetly.

"Listen to your sister." Naruto said.

_"Dammit!"_ Ryouske muttered. Everyone looked at him with big eyes.

"Rain!" Sasuke hollered. Rain looked at Sasuke with shocked eyes.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Rain defended.

"My bad." Spike said. Dinner went off great. Everyone was silent due to stuffed mouths. A half an hour was spent eating. Rain looked at Ryousuke's plate. It was clean.

"Do you want some juice?" Rain asked her brother.

"Yes please!" Ryousuke said, with a smile on his face. Rain got up from her chair, and went back to the kitchen, grabbed a cup, and grabbed a pitcher of Fruit Punch, and poured some for her brother. Ryousuke drank his juice fast, climbed off his chair, and went to the tree.

"Can we open now?" Ryouske asked. Everyone got up from the table, and went to the tree. Rain and Sakura began cleaning up the kitchen and table. Once they were done, they joined the gang in the living room. Rain began sorting out the gifts. Ryousuke got six pressents, Rain got eight, Spike got seven, Naruto got four, Kakashi got two, Sakura got five, and Sasuke got three. Everyone loved what they got. Spike got new clothing and shurriken, Ryousuke got shurriken and toys, Rain got books, clothing, shurriken, and makeup. Kakashi got porn books, Naruto got pictures of his parents together, shoes, and a new wallet. Sakura got two reading books, one cook book, a scarf, and shurriken. Sasuke got shurriken, a book and a new village headband. Sasuke looked at Sakura. He pulled out the gift Ryousuke gave him, and handed it to Sakura.

"What's this?" Sakura asked. Sasuke blushed a bit.

"I had help." Sasuke said. Rain and Ryousuke watched with wonder. Sakura opened it to reveal a ring, where the band was that of cherry blossom petals circling the finger, with four petal on top of the band, forming a big heart underneath a smaller heart with a green jem in the middle. Sasuke looked at the ring and his jaw dropped. He looked at his future son and daughter. "YOU pick this?" Both the kids smiled.

"Actually,..." Rain began, pointing to Ryousuke. "HE picked it." Sasuke took the ring out, and slid it onto Sakura's finger. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, and placed her lips onto his.

* * *

**Hey, Everyone! From Hurricane Victoria and the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto, we wish you a Merry Christmas!**

**Naruto: We hope your Christmas is white!**

**Sakura: May you and your family have many laughs together!**

**Kakashi: May your holiday meal be healthy and delicious!**

**Sasuke: Hmph.**

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
